


Desperate Times

by Typhoon_56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: When the Doctor is injured, there is only one person who can help.





	1. Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> River meets Thirteen under some bad circumstances.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Loud bangs could be heard as the gun fire behind the group started to intensify, the bullets then began to ricochet off of the metal piping in tunnel walls that the team were currently running through. The dim tunnel stretched on for some time before splitting into different directions, which was when the group began heading back down the tunnel that they had entered earlier on. The Doctor began to slow down as she quickly came up with a plan to buy more time. 

'Keep running! The Tardis is up ahead, I'll slow them down!' The Doctor yelled out, still very breathless from the unexpected sprint. 

She suddenly stopped and turned around, sonic screwdriver still in hand, as she began to destroy the lights above to provide some more cover to the Tardis. Once each of the bulbs have shattered and the tunnel was shrouded in darkness, the Doctor continued to race back to the Tardis. The echoes of the gun fire getting quieter as the Doctor got further away, she continued to run along the tunnel until the Tardis came into view.

She then raced to the door, closing it tightly behind her before running to the console to pull a lever which sent them into the time vortex.

'Made it.' The Doctor said with a breath of relief as she saw all of her companions had made it back safely. The sense of relief started to fade however and the Doctor had a confused frown on her face. 

'Honestly, I never expected the Thornesians to react like that. I mean that building used to be beautiful museum, full to the brim with amazing artefacts. How was I supposed to know that the exhibitions are now classified and under guard? They were just a bit trigger happy if you ask me.' 

A bead of sweat ran down the Doctors face, _all that running must have been more taxing on me than I thought._ The Doctor quickly shook the idea from her head and continued, a slightly strained smile on her face. 

'But everything worked out so not bad team.' 

'Oh my god.' Yaz blurted out suddenly, all of the colour drained from her. 

'What?' The Doctor asked, confused. She then followed Yaz's line of sight which  was locked onto her stomach. 

'Oh that's not good.' The Doctor uttered, as she looked down at the seared fabric of her shirt and the dark red stain that had started to form. 

Yaz immediately thought of her emergency training and went into police mode, taking off her jacket to press it against the wound,  'You need to lie down, before the adrenaline starts to wear off.' Concern radiated from her voice. 

Now that the wound had been pointed out to her, the Doctor was beginning to feel the pain more and sounded a little woozy, 'I think it's starting to already. Damn my fast metabolism.' She uttered, annoyed at her own biology. 

Although she was in pain, she could still think with a relative logic, 'There should be a med-bay nearby. Can you guide us there, old girl?' She asked in an upward direction, to which she got a groan from the Tardis in response as a corridor began to light up and showed them the way. 

'Thank you' she replied, now finding herself having to lean on the console as her legs began to shake. 

Noticing the Doctor's difficulty, Ryan instinctively stepped towards the Doctor and put her arm over his shoulder, Yaz then did the same with the other arm and made sure she kept pressure on the wound with her free hand. 

They began to half-walk and half-carry the Doctor along the corridor, following the illuminated pathways. It wasn't too long before a door lit up so the group assume that was the med bay. 

'Nearly there' said Yaz encouragely to the wincing Doctor, as Graham raced ahead to hold the double doors open for the wounded Doctor to enter.

Yaz then used her survelience skills to quickly assess the surroundings. The med bay was what Yaz imagined an alien medical room to be like: white, clinical and full of futuristic medical equipment that looked more frightening than reassuring. In the centre of the room there were a couple of pods that looked like hospital beds so Yaz decided to put one to use. 

'Help me get her on the bed' 

Ryan nodded in response before they lifted the Doctor and laid her down on the bed, causing her wince in pain. 

Once the Doctor had settled on the pod, a blue light appeared both above and below her body and it began to move rapidly along her body, hovering over her stomach periodically as a sizzling sound could be heard. 

It was Graham's voice that rang out first, 'What's it doing to her?' He asked, voice dripping with concern, especially as the sizzling sound caused the Doctor to groan with pain. 

Yaz knew she had to be the calm and collected one in this situation so quickly racked her brain for an answer before reaching a conclusion, whilst the Doctor continued to groan in pain, clutching the bedsheets as the waves of pain hit her. 

'I think it's caterizing the wound.' Yaz concluded. 

This seemed to be right conclusion as the noise stopped and monitors around the room suddenly came to life, one appeared to be a heart monitor as they could now see the Doctor's heartbeat echoing in the room. 

_Or maybe it's heartbeats from the look of this monitor._

Yaz didn't have time to ponder the amount of hearts the Doctor had however, as a screen lit up and looked as though it was filled with information, albeit it was in Gallifreyan.

Not being able to understand the results in front of her felt frustrating for Yaz so she had no other choice but to ask for some help, 'I can't read the results um... Tardis, can you help translate?' A soft whine was heard and then the text in front of Yaz began to morph into English. It was at this point that the group finally understood how alive the ship really was and how helpful she could be.

'Thanks! Okay, the scans say the blast hit some vital organs and caused both internal and external bleeding, but the external bleeding has been caterized. But you'll just need a blood transfusion to allow cellular repair which would stop the internal bleeding, so you can avoid... regeneration?' Yaz uttered the last word in confusion, having heard the term before she knew it was something bad but she didn't know what it really involved.

The Doctor's voice then brought everyone back to the patient, 'Regeneration? No I've only just got this body, I don't want to have to change it already. I haven't even seen if I can do a handstand yet.' She spoke with sadness laced in her voice, for once sounding uncertain of what was going to happen next as it all seemed out of her control. 

Graham was the first one who tried to lighten the mood a little as well as the Doctor's spirits, 'Well I think you'd do a great handstand but you should try once you're feeling a bit better, eh Doc?' He spoke softly, with eyes that looked full of hope. Ryan was quick to agree with him, 'Grandad's right, you just need a transfusion, so we just need to find a donor?' All eyes then turned to the Doctor, waiting for a response. 

The Doctor started to pale even further at the thought of finding a donor, when she knew it was impossible. 'There isn't one. I'm kinda the last of my kind.'  The revelation startled everyone in the room but they refused to show it.

'The last one? I'm sorry to hear that Doc, but is there anywhere else we could try?' Graham probed, hoping that the answer would change this time. 

The Doctor's answer remained the same however, much to everyone's disappointment, 'No there isn't. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll figure something out, I always do.' 

The reassurance seemed more for the Doctor herself rather than the companions. The Doctor continued, 'Just go and make yourselves at home, the Tardis will look after me.' It was clear that the Doctor wanted some time alone so although it was a little reluctantly, everyone left the room and left the Doctor on her own. 'I don't want to go yet.' The Doctor said quietly, her eyes closing as the tears began to form.

Meanwhile a heated discussion was being had outside the door, 'What are we gonna do? We can't just sit here and do nothing.' Ryan exclaimed, feeling rather useless at that moment. Graham sighed before replying, 'You heard what the Doc said though, son. She says there isn't anyone we can ask for help.' Before anyone else had a chance to add to the conversation, a loud thump was heard and several alarms began ringing out. 'That can't be good.' Yaz said quietly. 

In hindsight it was probably a bad idea to leave the Doctor on her own in the metal state she was in. Even so, they weren't prepared for the sight that was in front of them. The Doctor was no longer on the bed, instead she was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. It was safe to assume that the Doctor had attempted to get up as if nothing was wrong but had quickly succumbed to her injuries again. 

'What were you thinking?' Yaz turned to Ryan again for assistance, 'Help me pick her up.' The pair soon managed to lift the lifeless Doctor off the floor and placed her back onto the bed. Yaz moved to the monitor once more to look at the readings.

'What do the scans say?' Graham asked. 

'Nothing good. The bleeding is getting worse, she needs help now. You two stay here, I'm gonna see if I can call someone.' 

Graham looked at her in disbelief, 'Call for who exactly? We're in space, Yaz. Somehow I don't think calling 999 will work this time.'

'Its worth a try.' Yaz said as she left the med bay and returned to the console room. She stood still for a moment, alone with her thoughts and trying to find a solution to the current situation. But this was far beyond anything Yaz had dealt with before so she took a chance and spoke aloud to the Tardis herself, 'Please, can you help her?'

The Tardis then jarred back to life, shaking a little as she was flying without her pilot, the engines thrumming louding. The sudden movement caused Yaz to lose her balance, luckily she grabbed onto the console before she could fall over. 

Ryan then appeared in the coridoors doorway, hanging on to the door frame for balance. 'Yaz, what's happening?'

'The Tardis is taking us somewhere.'

Then suddenly the ship came to halt with a loud thump. The thrumming sound began to die down which indicated that the had landed somewhere. 

'Where are we?' Ryan asked. 

'I have no idea, you go back to Graham and keep an eye on the Doctor while I check outside' Yaz ordered, as she marched towards the door.

'Okay, be careful Yaz. We don't want another injured person to deal with.' Ryan then disappeared back down the coridoor as Yaz opened the door. 

It appeared as though the Tardis had landed in an office of some sort, evident by the large, brown desk in the centre of room that was covered with paperwork. Yaz decided to explore the room a little to try and work out where they were exactly. She came across a leather-bound textbook that had an inscription across the front, Luna University. 

Yaz didn't have any more time to explore her surroundings however as the door to the office swung open to reveal a women  with blonde, curly hair. The women seemed unmoved by Yaz's presence and instead just grabbed a gun from its holster on her hip and pointed it straight at Yaz. 'Unless you are here to help me grade papers, I suggest you get out now.'

The women then noticed the blue box in the corner of the room and slowly lowered her gun again, 'Oh. Is he here? He never visits me at work.' She asked turning back towards Yaz.

'Errr.. if you're on about the Doctor then you'll be in for a shock but there's no time to explain.' Yaz knew that the women was who the Tardis had sent her to find, so she concluded that she was important to saving the Doctor. 

'Something's wrong isn't it?' River asked, worry in her voice.

'Yes and I don't know who you are but I think you're the only one who can help. So please, help us' Yaz hoped the women would do as she asked. 

'Lead the way.' 

Yaz turned back to the Tardis, the strange women following behind her. They quickly walked through the coriodr and went straight back to the med bay.

Once the strange women had entered the med bay she looked at the Doctor before exclaiming, 'You weren't lying when you said I'd be surprised. What do I need to do?' River asked, turning to Yaz for instructions. 

'The scans say she needs a transfusion to aid cellular repair. But we don't have a donor...' 

'You do now.' River replied quickly. 

'I thought she was the last of her kind?' Graham asked softly, still confused over the situation.

'She is, but I have timelord DNA so I should be an acceptable donor.' 

'Help me set up the equipment' Yaz said to the others in the room, who quickly did as she asked and got whatever was asked of them.

'Do you want me to insert the needle?' Yaz offered, knowing that it would be safer if the women weren't to do it herself. 

'If you wouldn't mind.' The women said with a brief smile as she sat down on the spare pod.

'I knew that first aid course would come in handy.' Yaz uttered under her breath, as she concentrated putting the needle into the women's arm. She repeated the procedure with the Doctor and then hooked the tubes to a bag on a stand, so the blood could start it's transfusion. 

The room quickly grew silent so Yaz thought it was best to learn more about the mystery women she had let onboard, 'So...if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?' 

'Sorry, I guess we never did do introductions. I'm Professor River Song.'

Graham was the one who spoke first, 'Nice to meet you, Professor. I'm Graham, this is my grandson Ryan and that's Yaz.' 

'So you're the ones she's decided to take exploring the galaxy. I'm glad she isn't wandering around alone anymore.' 

'Yeah, she said she lost a lot of people and didn't want to be alone so we went with her.' Ryan replied, remembering how eager the Doctor was to find someone to travel with.

'Although to be honest it didn't take a lot of persuading.' Yaz added, also thinking about how alone the Doctor was when she met her. 

River smiled as she continued, 'I bet it didn't, it never did take much persuasion for her to go and searching for an adventure.' 

'So do you know each well then?' Graham asked curiously.

'Well you could say that. I am her wife after all.'


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's recovery and her conversation with River. Basically just fluff really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, I just needed a bit of a break for a while.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing It!

'Wife?!' Ryan exclaimed, his eyes widening as he tried process what he had been told. 

The revelation had shocked all the companions as the idea that the Doctor could have gotten married at some point had never crossed any of the companions minds before, as the Doctor didn't seem to be the settling down sort of person. 

She was too busy exploring the universe and saving people, which left little time to go and do something as ordinary as getting married, right? Although saying that, the strange woman who was claiming to be the Doctor's wife didn't seem to be the marrying sort either.

Yaz still felt wary about her claim to be the Doctor's wife as it just seemed too farfetched. Besides how could she trust this woman when she had never even heard the Doctor mention her before. And if they were as close as the woman said, surely she would have been mentioned? 

'I think she would have told us if she was married.' Yaz said whilst crossing her arms in an attempt to appear more authoritative, as she felt less confident challenging someone without her uniform on. 

Now if River had been affected by Yaz's demeanour, she certainly didn't let it show and instead gave a curt smile in response, which just irritated Yaz further. 

'I'm a bit of a sore subject for her, so don't be offended that she didn't tell you about me.' 

The response raised more questions than it actually answered for the team.

Why was this woman a sore subject? 

And why hadn't the Doctor talked about it? 

The potential reasons just caused Yaz to go into overdrive trying to think of answers to questions that she didn't really understand. And she was still unsure over whether to believe River or not. 

The questions were also stuck on Ryan's mind however he was more concerned at the thought of the Doctor hiding something from them all, especially if doing so caused her pain. 

But all Graham could think about was the words the Doctor had told them when they first met, he frowned at the thought. 

'What is it?' River asked, stopping everyone's thought processes at once as she noticed Graham's concern. 

'It's just that well, when we met the Doc she told us that everyone she cared about were... gone'

The room suddenly felt sombre as the younger companions recalled that day once more, the reminder of attending Grace's funeral still felt fresh on their minds. 

River seemed to pick up on the shift in mood, but she thought best not to ask any questions.

'She has lost so many friends so it's no surprise she said that'

'So why didn't she mention you?' Ryan asked.

'That's rather complicated. I'm not even supposed to be here yet.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Yaz asked, sounding genuinely curious now. 

River thought for a moment, trying to find the right words before speaking, 'My timeline is a bit back-to-front. So whenever the Doctor and I meet, one of us knows less about the other.'

The team all seened to understand what River was saying... kind of. However before anyone had a chance to comment, Graham's face suddenly lit up with concern as he had a sudden realisation. 

'Hang on a minute. Is it safe for you to even be here?' He said, turning to River.

'I don't follow' Yaz said whilst Ryan looked equally puzzled. 

'Think about it. The Doctor always tells us to not interfer with the the past cause it's dangerous.' As the words sank in, the younger companions felt more on edge at the mention of danger. 

'Somehow I think this can be classed as interference.' Graham continued, his hands gesturing in River's general direction.

Ryan felt uneasy at the thought of meddling with history but soon found himself shaking his head in disagreement, as he recalled all the adventures he had been on that involved so called _'interference.'_

'But the Doc breaks that rule all the time.' Ryan said, not realising that he spoke his train of thought aloud.

'Why am I not surprised? Rules are only optional in the Doctor's eyes' River said, chuckling quietly as she looked over to her wife, her heartbeats still ringing out steadily.

It went quiet for a moment as no one wanted to interrupt the loving gaze River had as she looked at the Doctor.  

'So... how long have you two been married?' Ryan asked eventually, breaking the silence.

River didn't break her gaze from her wife as she answered, 'Too long for me to remember but not long enough at the same time.' There was a sadness laced in her voice that reminded Graham of when he lost Grace, perhaps the Doctor was even more complicated than he thought. 

'You really care about her' Yaz said without question as her hostility faded away, as even she couldn't deny the love this woman had for Doctor. 

'Who wouldn't?' River beamed before continuing. 

'I mean she has eyes that have seen the birth and end of countless worlds. She has saved so many lives and changed them for the better. She is a hero and a savior to all...'

'...even though she can't seem to fly her own ship properly.'

Suddenly the Doctor opened her eyes and tilted her head in River's direction before exclaiming, 'Hey!'

'Doctor!' The trio of companions shouted in shock. 

'How did you even know I was awake?' The Doctor croaked out, annoyed at the jab at her piloting ability. 

'Call it a wife's intuition... also your monitor told me' River pointed up at a monitor above the bed.

'That's cheating.' The Doctor muttered under her breath.

The Doctor then turned her attention towards her companions and gave them a reassuring smile. 

'Hey gang. Fam? Team?' The Doctor scrunched her face up in indecision, 'I still can't decide which one I like best.'

'Sweetie please stop, I'd rather not have to shoot you again' River teased.

'Charming. Whatever happened to you comparing me to a sunset? I miss those days.' The Doctor retorted. 

'For the last time we were being held at gunpoint! I was just stalling for time!'

 _'Loving the Doctor is like loving the stars themselves...'_ The Doctor said dramatically, a smirk appearing on her face.

'Finish that sentence I dare you.'

The couple laughed at each other's antics for a moment before someone coughed to remind them they weren't alone. 

'How are you feeling Doc?' Graham asked.

The Doctor sat up in her bed, wincing slightly as a dull ache spread across her torso.

'Better. Thank you all for saving me, don't know what I'd have done without you.' 

The thought of what could've gone wrong made the room sadden once more.

'Are you sure? I thought the transfusion would have taken longer' Yaz questioned, still concerned over the Doctor's wellbeing.

'Fast metabolism remember?' The Doctor said with a smile.

'Anyway, why don't you guys go and have something to eat, there's a kitchen around here somewhere.'

It was an obvious attempt to get the companions out of the room but no one had the heart to question it. Especially as they all saw the doting look the Doctor gave her wife, clearly wanting to be alone.

'Okay just don't do anything daft like climb out of bed again.' Yaz said with a pointed look. 

'I won't.' The Doctor said sheepishly as she remembered how badly her previous attempt went. 

It wasn't long before the companions said their goodbyes and had left the room, leaving the married couple alone at last.

'Hello River. It's been a while.' The Doctor said turning towards her wife and offering a small smile. 

'I bet it has.' River said smiling sweetly, 

'And you can tell me all about it after this...'

And with that River grabbed the pillow from behind her and began to bombard her wife with it, being careful to avoid her wounds of course. The Doctor raised her good arm to try and defend herself from the attack which only ended once River's arm tired and then she just threw the pillow at her. 

'Ow! What was that for?' The Doctor exclaimed now her wife was no longer armed.

'That's for getting shot!' River shouted.

'It wasn't exactly by choice!' The Doctor stuttered out, sounding exasperated.

'Well I hope that you've learned that you're not as indestructible as you think so you have got to be more careful-'

The Doctor gulped and she began to feel a little guilty over how reckless she had been. 

'-because I don't know what I'd do if you were gone for good.' 

River's words took a toll on the Doctor as she had always been reckless but even more so in her latest body. The room felt heavy from the words spoken so the Doctor tried to lighten the mood by joking with River. 

'And people say you don't have feelings.'

River only scoffed at the notion, you didn't get the title of badass by getting emotional afterall.

'Don't be ridiculous! I just refuse to let you get shot by anyone other than me that's all.' River replied as sternly as possible, although both of them knew she didn't mean it. _At least the Doctor hoped not anyway._

'Now that's what I call true love.' The Doctor joked, causing River to laugh softly.

The Doctor always enjoyed these kind of moments with her wife, the quiet moments were the ones she cherished the most. The moment couldn't last forever though as the Doctor now had to have that dreaded conversation as it couldn't be put off any longer. 

'River I'm really glad that you are here but our timelines shouldn't cross paths anymore, it isn't safe for either of us.'

Whilst the Doctor had dreamed of her wife's return for so long now, she knew that the safety of the timestream had to come first. 

'Sweetie I should probably tell you something...'

River smiled as the Doctor looked at her in anticipation of what she would say next.

'...I've already been to the library.'

'What? No... you can't have... unless you...' The realization caused the Doctor's thoughts to trail off as she could only come to one conclusion. 

'I got out'

'How? Who helped you? How long were you in there for? When did...?' 

The Doctor's rambling was quickly cut off by River, who felt concerned at the Doctor's sudden increased heart beats shown on the monitor.  

'Woah! Slow down before you start bleeding again' 

'Sorry I'm just curious'

'Indeed you are. Look I can't say much without actually damaging the timestreams but I will say this... you are the smartest and most resilient person I have ever met, and you can always find a way to overcome the impossible.'

Although this answer didn't actually reveal any information, it gave the Doctor something she hadn't had in a long time.

Hope.

It was a simple word, but that was actually anything but simple. The Doctor had been a beacon of hope for others for so long now that it was surprising to actually have some hope for herself.

The happiness the Doctor felt as the prospect of saving her wife couldn't be put into words. Instead the Doctor just beamed a huge smile before leaning across the gap inbetween the two beds to kiss her wife. The kiss was brief but the immeasurable love the couple shared still shone through. After a few moments the Doctor broke the kiss and leaned back, her face red as she felt rather flustered and apologetic.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to ambush you then I just...'

It was then River's turn to lean over the gap and kiss her wife, this time more passionately than before. River ran her hands through the Doctor's blond hair, whilst the Doctor ended up resting her hand on her wife's waist. 

They stayed like that for some time but once the kiss was eventually broken, the Doctor just grinned dreamily as if she were a love-struck teenager. 

'A kiss doesn't require an apology my dear. We are married after all.' River said trying to ease her wife's doubts.

'I know. I still get nervous though, especially when I've got a new body'

The Doctor looked away bashfully, not wanting to meet her wife's gaze as she never knew what River's reaction would be like with a new form. 

'So um anyway... what do you think of the new look?' The Doctor asked shyly.

'You're still as dashing as ever.' 

The Doctor smiled at the compliment.

'Although the dress sense could do with a little work.' River teased, causing the Doctor to exclaim in annoyance.

'Oi! I really like this outfit I have you know.'

The Doctor spoke with such sincerity and passion and yet River just found herself giggling at her wife's actions.

'What's so funny?' The Doctor asked as she noticed River's laugh.

'It's nothing... it's just that I forgot how funny you sound when you've gone all northern.' River said, chuckling at her wife's new accent.

'Are you taking the mick out of my accent?!' The Doctor exclaimed.

'Maybe just a tad. I find it endearing though, you're like an angry puppy.' River teased once more, before grabbing her wife's hands to hold them and show that was only teasing.

River did so, but soon found herself feeling confused as she noticed that something was missing.

'What happened to your ring?'

The Doctor followed River's gaze to her hand and realised what she was asking, she then let go of River's hands to rub over where her ring had previously been. 

'It fell off when I regenerated. Smaller hands you see.' She said, wiggling her hands to prove her point. 

'They're just the right size if you ask me.' River said as she took her wife's hand once more and kissed it. 

River let go of her wife's hand before getting out of her bed and standing up. She then began to unplug the transfusion machine and quickly found some plasters to cover where the needles had been. The Doctor had winced loudly when River removed hers so she had gotten another kiss or two for her trouble. 

River thought it best to let the Doctor rest as much as possible and had told her not to get out of bed whilst she was turning the equipment off. For once it seemed the Doctor had listened to her, as she sat quietly and watched River dart around the room, putting equipment away. 

'Where are you going?' The Doctor asked when she noticed River was heading for the door.

'I want to find the kitchen, I'm famished.'

'What about me? I wanna go too, I want some biscuits.' The Doctor said rather quickly, the need for custard creams taking over.

River simply rolled her eyes before continuing to where she was heading in the first place. Besides the door there appeared to be a large box mounted to the wall, which River approached and began opening the box.

'Considering that this is your ship, you really don't know a lot about it's equipment.'

River finished opening the box and pulled  what was inside off of the wall.

'Space wheelchair?! Nice!' The Doctor exclaimed as she looked at the item before her. 

It was the standard shaped wheelchair that had a small step behind it, but it appeared to hover off the ground slightly. River grinned back at her wife as she brought the hover-chair over to the bed.

'Hop on.' The Doctor moved as quickly as  she could, still wincing as her body continued to ache. 

As River began to push the chair towards the doorway, the Doctor got a mischevous look on her face.

'River...'

River hummed in response, asking her wife to continue.

'...can we go fast please?' The Doctor asked innocently as possible whilst turning around to beam up at her wife. 

River continued to have a stern expression on her face but it eventually broke out into a cheeky grin that matched the Doctor's.

'Hold on then' River warned.

The Doctor barely had any time to grab the arm rests before River was standing on step behind, using one foot to propel the chair foward.

'Wooooooo!!!!' The Doctor shouted as they raced down the corridor, both of them laughing like children as they went straight past the open door to the kitchen. 

Yaz, Ryan and Graham were all sitting at the kitchen table when a streak of blonde hair went past the doorway. The companions all looked at each other before deciding that it was best not to ask any questions, so they just continued to drink their cups of tea quietly as the echoes of the Doctor's and River's laughter rang throughout the ship.


End file.
